russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Remastered A Manila Sound (under IBC Records on April 25, 2013)' # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Ibigay Mo Na (composer: Alex Catedrilla) # Very Special Love (composer: Michael Lloyd) # Nais Kong Malaman Mo (composer: Joey Abando) # Kasi Naman (composer: Ella del Rosario) # Di Mo Pansin (composer: Rey Valera) # Salawahan (composer: Constantino de Guzman) # Only Reminds Me of You (composers: Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers, St. Paul) # Kung Aminin Kong May Asawa Na Ako (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Ikaw Ang Aking Mahal (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Edward Rigor, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Pag-ibig Ko'y Ibang Iba (composers: Vic Sotto, Chito Ilacad) # Sumayaw, Sumunod (composer: Norman Caraan) 'Hans Mortel: Revival Kong Novelty (under IBC Records on April 28, 2013)' # Si Manloloko Moko (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Manok ni San Pedro (composer: Max Surban) # Bahandi (original) (composer: Lito Camo) # Kontraman (composer: Lito Camo) # Butse Kik (Yoyoy Villame) (composer: Yoyoy Villame) # Pangulong PNoy (original) (composer: Lito Camo) 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Carita de Angel (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Paco Navarrete and Rafa Rodríguez) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Dear Heart) (composed by Odette Quesada) - Nadine Lustre #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Dear Heart'' #''Abra Gayuma'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 11, 2014)' This album composed of 7 revivals and 3 original songs. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Lang (original) (composer: Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Bulag sa Maynila (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composer: Raimund Marasigan) #Ako si Superman (composer: Rey Valera and Ely Buendia) (music video) #Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) #Kung Magkaibigan (composer: Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composer: Ely Buendia) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #She's the One (Robbie Williams) (composer: Ely Buendia) 'Freshmen: The Boy Love (under IBC Records on January 20, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Dito sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Fool Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #No One Else Comes Close (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Ikaw Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Soledad (Westlife) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #When I See You Smile (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #After the Love Has Gone (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Every Now and Then (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #I Need to Know (Barbie) (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Krissy & Ericka #Tasya Fantasya (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Willy Cruz) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) (pink mermaid)) #''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) #''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) #''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) #''Tasya Fantasya'' #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) #''Friends 4Ever'' (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno, John Manalo) #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel: Take Me to Your Heart (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' A rock music for Marlo in categorizing as soft rock, pop rock, folk, country and alternative rock sound. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composers: Jascha Richter; Philip Yin) (music video on July 23, 2014) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel, arranger: Janno Queyquep) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composer: Medwin Marfil) #Tuloy Pa Rin Ako (alternative rock, punk rock, pop punk and power pop) (composer: Mon Espia) (music video) #Ordinary Song (Marc Velasco) (composer: Marc Velasco) #Bye Bye Na (composers: Ted Reyes, Jeff Antiporda) - feat. Eraserheads (music video) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Dapat Malaman Mo (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composer: Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Meron Sagot (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composer: Marlo Mortel) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the debut studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Pop Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album consists of revivals of 9 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Holding Out Hope To You, Lovin' You and Dance with Me. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) (music video) #Goodbye's Not Forever (originally by Ella May Saison) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composer: Christian Martinez) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranger: Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composer: Lalo Schifrin) #Love Me Like The First Time (originally by Brenda K. Starr) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composer: Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Holding Out Hope To You (originally by Michael English) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Give Thanks (composer: Henry Smith, arranger: Denis Quila) #I Love You Goodbye (originally by Celine Dion) (arranger: Marc Santos) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Keep on Movin' (NM) (DDR) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Easy (Faith No More) (composer: Lionel Richie) #Meron Lang Na Iba (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Fixing a Broken Heart (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Walang Ganon (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Eurodance (under IBC Records on November 20, 2015)' Gabbi Eurodance is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Gabbi Garcia who became a singer and dancer. It was released on November 20, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Gabbi Eurodance is a dance album as Gabbi’s venture in the music industry through the dance and eurodance sound. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Taent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Heal My Broken Heart was released on November 22, 2015, on 89 DMZ and YouTube as the album's lead single. Shine was released on February 2, 2016, as the album's second single. #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) (music video) #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) (composer: Tom Taus) - feat. Somedaydream #My Macho (composer: Jessica Jay) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Talaga Ikaw (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Hand in Hand Toward Eternal Life (INC Christian Music) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #May I Have This Dance (Marvic Sotto) (euro disco) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Hero (Papaya) (composers: Gabbi Garcia, Melchora Malibog) 'Harana: Breakout (under IBC Records on January 20, 2016)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist (the boyband categorizing as P-pop, OPM, pop rock and soft rock sound in a style).: #Seasons in the Sun (Terry Jacks) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) #And I (composers: Steve Mac, Wayne Hector, Ali Tennant) - Harana (music video) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #I Found the Masterpiece in You (Atlantic Starr) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Feelings (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlite) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) (music video) #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) 'Gerald Santos: Rebound in the Lovers (under IBC Records on April 7, 2016)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #A Million Miles Away (composer: Robert More) (music video) #Kung Matapos Nang Lahat (Louie Heredia) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #If I Should Love Again (composer: Barry Manilow, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Iisang Damdamin (composer: Alex Catedrilla) #A Love To Last A Lifetime (upbeat pop) (composer: Jose Mari Chan) (music video) #Truly (composer: Lionel Richie) #Should I Better (original) (composer: Louoe Ocampo) #Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay (composer: Mon Torralba, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Hold Me (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Ngayon Kapiling Ka (original) (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) 'Hiro Volante: Love Again (under IBC Records on May 17, 2016)' Love Again is the debut studio album by Filipino singer Hiro Volante, released in the Philippines on May 17, 2016 by IBC Records under the music sub-label, Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Love Again (NM feat. Mr. E.) (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Siguro Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composer: Bodjie Dasig, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Cherryz Mendoza also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) #Can't Find No Reason (composer: Dodjie Simon) #Everlasting Love (The Company) (composer: Luigi de Dios, Rina Caniza) - feat. Keith Cruz #Naaalala Ka (composer: Rey Valera) #Bato sa Buhangin (composers: Ernani Cuenco, Snaffu Rigor) #Golden Girl (Fattburger) (composer: Carl Evans, Jr.) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (Cherryz Mendoza also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song.) #Bella Notte (This is the Night) (composer: Christian Martinez) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza #Smile (composer: Noel Milan) #Don't Give Up on Us (composer: Tony Macaulay) #Matud Nila (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #See You There (composer: Ding Mercado) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Sings An OPM Remake (under IBC Records on June 28, 2016)' Jeffrey Hidalgo sings an OPM writters: Rey Valera, Willy Cruz, Ryan Cayabyab and the late George Canseco. #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Melvin Morallos) #Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Homer Cang) #Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Maging Akin Ka Lamang (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Kahit Na (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Marc Santos) (soundtrack from the 2015 movie Habang Kapiling Ka) #Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Caybyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (soundtrack from the movie Araw Gabi) (music video) #Kahit Ika'y Panaginip Lang (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Tunay na Ligaya (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Ngayon at Kailanman (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Paulo Zarate) 'Hans Mortel: Ako Po Si Duterte (under IBC Records on July 1, 2016)' The novelty album was a reference to the President of the Philippines (Pangulo ng Pilipinas), Rodrigo Duterte since June 30, 2016 at his inauguration. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #I Like to Presidente (Noynoy) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Super SONA (composed by Christian Martinez) #Batang Duterte (parody of Tatlong Bibe) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ay Pangulo (composed by Lito Camo) #Bahay Duterte (composed by Christian Matinez) (music video) #Naku Pangu (composed by Lito Camo) #Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (composed by Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa) #Mr. President (composed by Lito Camo) - feat. Abra #Digong Hotline (composed by Lito Camo) #Pangulong Pula (composed by Christian Martinez) Note: *I Like to Presidente (Duterte) (Cory Aquino as Corazon, Fidel V. Ramos as FVR, Joseph Estrada as Erap, Gloria Macapagal Aroyo as PGMA and Noynoy Aquino III as PNoy) 'Sofia Andres: Sofia the House (under IBC Records on September 13, 2016)' #Well Get There (Anne Curtis) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video) #Into Your Heart (Ruffage remix) (Naoki feat. Yasmine) (original) (composer: Raffy Calicdan) #Dancing to the Groove (original) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #Smooth Operator (composer: Sade Adu, Ray St. John) #Mr. Telefone (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Round and Round (original) (composers: Cholo dela Cruz, Nica del Rosario) (music video) #Blah, Blah, Blah (Devotion 2 Music) (composers: Jörgen Elofsson, Steve Mac) (music video) #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (original) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #Best Friends Forever (Bagets) (composer: Tom Taus) - feat. Diego Loyzaga (music video) 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Reloaded (under IBC Records on January 24, 2017)' The album contains a revival disco hits from the 1970s and 1980s that will be transformed into eurodance. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Talent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Gabbi's current school-themed drama television series High School Life is the most-watched daytime program in Philippine TV at present. She is currently dubbed as the Princess of Daytime Drama, the Princess of Philippine TV Series and the Eurodance Princess. #Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You (composer: Barry Gibb) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Hot Stuff (composers: Pete Bellotte, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) #Mamma Mia (composers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson) (70's) (eurodance, techno) #The Boss (composers: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson) (70's) (eurodance, house) #Take Me Home (composers: Michele Aller, Bob Esty) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Shine On (composer: George Duke) (80's) (bubblegum dance, europop, techo) #I'm In The Mood for Dancing (composers: Ben Findon, Mike Myers, Bob Puzey) (80's) (eurodance) #Physical (composers: Steve Kipner, Terry Shaddick) (80's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance, techno) #Somebodys Watching Me (composer: Kennedy "Rockwell" Gordy) (80's) - feat. Janella Salvador (eurodance) #I Am What I Am (composer: Jerry Herman) (80's) (eurodance, techno, progressive house) Dominic's current action-fantasy drama television series Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is the most watched primetime program in Philippine TV at present. He is currently dubbed as the Prince of Primetime Drama, the Prince of Philippine TV Series, and the Prince of Philippine Television. 'Cherryz Mendoza: Fall in Love (under IBC Records on March 28, 2017)' :FALL IN LOVE :Studio album by Cherryz Mendoza :Released: March 28, 2017 :Recorded: 2016-2017 :Genre: Pop, OPM :Language: Filipino, English :Label: IBC Records Fall in Love is the second studio album by Filipino singer Cherryz Mendoza, released in the Philippines on March 28, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label IBC Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), following the grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented variety show where Mendoza is a host and performer, Sunday the same week, particularly on April 2. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album consists of 7 revivals of both 3 foreign and 4 OPM classics, and 5 original songs, including 2 love songs and 3 eurodance tracks. #Ikaw Lang Ako (a tune of Candy Pop (Give Me Your Pain ＬＯＮＧ)) (original dance-rock eurodance) (composer: Melchora Malibog, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Tayo Lang Dalawa (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #I'm Gonna Love You (original love song) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Starlight (composer: Sharon Cuneta) #Have You Ever Been in Love (composers: Anders Bagge, Peer Åström, Thomas Nichols, Daryl Hall, Laila Bagge) (music video, Mendoza recording the song in a recording studio) #Higher (NM feat. Sunny) (original eurodance) (composer: Tom Taus) #Kung Alam Mo Lang (composer: Dodjie Simon, arranger: Jack Rufo, mixed and mastered by: Jack Rufo) (music video) #When You Wish Upon A Star (original love song) (composer: Freddie Santos) #Pag-Ibig Na Sana (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - feat. Roel Manlangit (music video) #Whenever You Need Me (from the soundtrack The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story) (composers: Keno) (music video) #Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #I Don't Want You to Go (composers: Bruce Roberts, Allee Willis) #Crush Kita (original eurodance, a tune of Cher's Take Me Home) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) 'Joyce Abestano: Pure Joyce (under IBC Records on April 19, 2017)' :PURE JOYCE :Studio album by Joyce Abestano :Released: April 19, 2017 :Recorded: March 2017 :Genre: Novelty, disco, teen pop, eurodance, bubblegum dance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: IBC Records :Singles from ''Pure Joyce'' :Your Love Is My Drug :Released: April 5, 2017 :Shake It Baby :Released: June 17, 2017 :Girl Rampa :Released: August 10, 2017 :Jack & Jill (feat. Patrick Destura) :Released: October 4, 2017 :Over You (feat. Patrick Destura) :Released: January 12, 2018 Pure Joyce is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress and singer Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, released in the Philippines on April 19, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), following the grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented variety show where Abestano is a co-host and performer, Sunday the same week. She promoted the album at various TV shows, radio stations and malls across the country, helping the sales to reach gold and platinum status later on. It contains ten tracks with a novelty, disco, teen pop and eurodance sound, including eight covers and four original songs. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Pure Joyce is a dance album described by Abestano herself as "a teen music for novelty, disco and eurodance sound in her style." It marks Abestano's venture in the music industry. On March 2, 2017, Abestano posted a picture on her Instagram account of herself with IBC Records general manager Freddie Saturno in a recording studio. According to sources, the said picture was taken during the first day of recording for her upcoming debut album. On March 24, late night news program News Team 13 aired a segment featuring Abestano's recording sessions and gave snippets of the songs featured in her debut album like the revival dance song Shake It Baby (originally by Manilyn Reynes), Itatak Mo Ako, a response to Joey de Leon's widely popular novelty song Itaktak Mo and Mr. Disco (originally by Manilyn Reynes). On April 19, Abestano shared in an interview that she had finished recording the album in March and that it will contain contain five tracks including two novelty songs and three original dance songs. #Itaktak Mo Ako (original novelty dance song as a response to Joey de Leon's widely popular novelty song Itaktak Mo) (woah) (Tagalog) (dance craze) (composer: Joey de Leon) #Shake It Baby (euro disco) (composer: Norman Caraan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Over You (a teen pop ballad with Latin folk-pop and acoustic influences) (woah) (composers: Ray Parker, Jr., Carole Bayer Sager, Burt Bacharach, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Joyce Abestano (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #I-Swing Mo Ako (disco) (woah) (Tagalog) (composer: Carlos Agawa, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (original euro disco) (woah) (Taglish) (composer: Robster Evangelista, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Girl Rampa (Taglish) (original eurodance novelty song as a response to Kim Chiu's Whisper Rampa) (dance craze) (woah) (rap) (composer: Christian Martinez) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Can't Stop Thinking About You (dance-europop, an elements of dance, europop and dance-rock) (woah) (composer: Stacy Lattisaw, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Jack & Jill (eurodance) (rap) (woah) (Taglish) (composer: Rainelle M. Lontok) - feat. Patrick Destura (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #Mr. Disco (originally by Maja Salvador) (euro disco) (woah) (Tagalog) (composer: Norman Caraan) #Talaga Naman (original bubblegum dance) (woah) (rap) (composer: Lito Camo) #Dahan-Dahan (teen pop) (woah) (composer: Rica Arambulo, Viktoria) #Your Love Is My Drug (dance-rock eurodance-electropop with a pop rock, electronic dance and sexy beat) (woah) (rap) (composer: Kesha Sebert, Pebe Sebert, Joshua Coleman, arranger: Jun Tamayo) (music video) Note: *Abestano is a new contract artist for IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records under Secarats Talent Management Services under Francisco Abuan, Jr. as an owner and producer. *A recording studio from Ivory Music & Video on March 2, 2017 for the recording session and April 1, 2017 by shooting the music video for Your Love Is My Drug (with Patrick Destura). *On May 23, 2017, shooting the music video for Shake It Baby. *On July 22, 2017, shooting the music video for La Receta (with Patrick Destura). *On July 29, 2017, shooting the music video for Girl Rampa. *On September 16, 2017, shooting the music video for Jack & Jill (with Patrick Destura). *On November 11, 2017, shooting the music video for Don't Talk Just Kiss (with Patrick Destura). *On November 21, 2017, shooting the music video for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend (with Patrick Destura). *On December 20, 2017, shooting the music video for Over You (with Patrick Destura). Singles :Your Love Is My Drug was the lead single from the album and premiered on March 2. A lyric video featuring Abestano singing the song in the studio was uploaded on Ivory Music & Video's YouTube channel on the same day. It also released on March 3, 2017, in radio airplay at 89 DMZ and made available at digital download at iTunes. It was a revival dance song originally by Kesha. The music video was released on IBC Records's YouTube page on April 5, 2017. It was produced and directed by Secarats Talent Management Services. Your Love is My Drug is a dance song given a dance-rock, refreshing electropop, pop rock and eurodance with a sexy dance. It was produced and directed by Secarats Talent Management Services and featuring Patrick Destura as Abestano's love interest who makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song. The music video will feature Abestano and Destura dancing with each other. :Shake It Baby was the album's second single. Shake It Baby is a euro disco song with a sexy dance. The music video was released on IBC Records' YouTube page on June 17, 2017. Patrick Destura also makes a guest cameo appearance in the official music video of the song. :Girl Rampa was the third single of the album. Girl Rampa is an original eurodance novelty song as a response to Kim Chiu's Whisper Rampa. The music video was released on IBC Records' YouTube page on August 10, 2017. :Jack & Jill was the fourth single of the album. Jack & Jill is a revival novelty eurodance song, originally sung by Sharon Cuneta and Herbert Bautista during the 80's. The music video was released on IBC Records' YouTube page on October 4, 2017. It is a duet performed alongside Patrick Destura. Commercial performance :The album initially sold over 2,300 copies on its very first week of release giving it a gold certification. On June 19, 2017, the album was certified platinum for selling over 13,000 copies. Abestano received the Gold and Platinum awards on Hey it's Fans Day! during that day. Its a lead single Your Love Is My Drug was also awarded as the No.1 dance song in the Philippines. Certifications :Philippines | PARI | Platinum | PHL sales: 13,000 Release history :Philippines | Digital download / CD | April 19, 2017 | IBC Records 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (under IBC Records on May 5, 2017)' Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (3 drama, 3 fantasy, 1 sports, 4 comedy, 1 reality) #Annaliza (theme from Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Makita Kang Muli (theme from Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) (composers: Jimmy Antiporda, Cymbee Antiporda) - Marlo Mortel #Eh, Kasi Bata! (theme from Eh, Kasi Bata!) (composer: Rey Magtoto, arranger: Kiko Salazar) - Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mighty Five #Natutulog Ba ang Diyos? (theme from My Little Anghel) (composers: Jose Bartolome, Nonong Buencamino) - Michael Pangilinan #Here I Am Again (theme from High School Life) (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Janella Salvador #High School Life (theme from High School Life) (composer: George Canseco) - Gabbi Garcia #Run Like a Warrior (theme from Magic Kamison) (composer: Jon Vera Perez) - Janella Salvador #We Are PBA (theme from PBA) (the theme song of the Philippine Basketball Association) (composer: Jose Villanueva III, arranger: Khalil Refuerzo) - Quest #Iskul Bukol (theme from Iskul Bukol) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Joyce Abestano #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composer: Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #Vic & Leen (theme from Vic & Leen) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composer: Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (Dominic Roque (superhero)) #''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' #''My Little Anghel'' #''High School Life'' (Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) #''Magic Kamison'' (Janella Salvador (fairy)) #''Iskul Bukol'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''Vic & Leen'' (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' #''PBA'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' 'Patrick Destura: Patrick (under IBC Records on June 20, 2017)' :PATRICK :Studio album by Patrick Destura :Released: June 20, 2017 :Recorded: April 28, 2017 :Genre: Novelty, disco, eurodance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: IBC Records :Singles from ''Patrick'' :Mr. Papabol :Released: June 8, 2017 :La Receta :Released: August 7, 2017 :I-Swing Mo :Released: October 18, 2017 :Don't Talk Just Kiss :Released: November 24, 2017 Patrick is the debut studio album by Filipino singer Patrick Destura, released in the Philippines on June 20, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), following the grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented variety show where Destura is a mainstay, Sunday the same week. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Patrick is a dance album described by Destura herself as "a mix of novelty, disco and eurodance sound in his style." #Mr. Papabol (eurodance novelty) (woah) (rap) (composer: Robster Evangelista) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) (dance craze) #Him (alternative dance-eurodance with an acoustic guitar beat) (composer: Rupert Holmes) #I-Swing Mo (Randy, John and Rico) (woah) (disco) (composers: Lito Camo) (music video) #Lagot Ka (eurodance) (rap) (composer: Lito Camo) (dance craze) #Sharing the Night Together (acoustic europop-teen pop) (woah) (composers: Ava Aldridge & Eddie Struzick) #Disco Fever (disco) (woah) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Tango Boogie Cha Cha (novelty dance) (composer: Lito Camo) (dance craze) #La Receta (Carlos Coco Garcia) (original novelty eurodance) (composer: Robster Evangelista) (music video) (dance craze) #Shake It (Iain Matthews) (bubblegum dance) (woah) (composer: Terence Boylan) #Nakakaaliw (original novelty eurodance) (composer: Lito Camo) #Don't Talk Just Kiss (eurodance-bubblegum dance) (woah) (composers: Richard Fairbrass, Fred Fairbrass, Rob Manzoli) - duet with Joyce Abestano (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: This Song Is For You (under IBC Records on July 13, 2017)' #Pwede Bang Ako Na Lang Ulit? (composer: Jeffrey Cifra) (music video) #Kung Sakali (composer: Vic Sotto) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Kung Sakali Man) #Dahil Mahal Kita (composer: Manuel Mallillin) #You're My Home (composer: Odette Quesada) #Kay Tagal (composer: Andrei Dionisio) #Sayang (composer: George Canseco) #Binibini (composer: Joseph Langsang, Lucas Paredes) - feat. Hazel Faith dela Cruz (music video) #If You Don’t Want to Fall (composer: Jude Gitamondoc) #Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon (composer: Boyet Palisoc) #I'll Take Care of You (composers: Archie Jordan, Glenn Sutton) (music video) #Ikakasal Ka Na (composer: Alex Catedrilla) #Dahil Sinabi Mo (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Mahal Naman Kita (composer: Marizen Yaneza) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Mahal Naman Kita) #This Song Is For You (composer: Jude Gitamondoc) (music video) 'Hiro Volante: Memory (under IBC Records on July 11, 2017)' Memory is the second studio album by Filipino singer Hiro Volante, released in the Philippines on August 27, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label, Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #The Love I Found in You (composer: Jim Brickman) (music video) #Ang Aking Awitin (composer: Bong Gabriel) (music video) #Tears in Heaven (composer: Eric Clapton, Will Jennings) #Kasalanan (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Panakíp Butas (composers: Willy Cruz, Jimmy Webb) #Show Me A Smile (composer: Danny Javier) #Iniibig Kita (original) (composers: Vehnee Saturno) #Special Memory (composer: Cecile Azarcon) (music video) #I Don't Wanna Lose You (composers: Thom Bell, Pat DiNizio, Linda Creed, Denyse LePage) - feat. Jhazmyne Tobias (music video) #I'll Stand By You (composers: Chrissie Hynde, Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg) #Para Lang Sa'yo (Dante Ponce) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Perhaps Love (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) 'Cherryz Mendoza: A Christmas Cherryz (under IBC Records on November 28, 2017)' A Chrismas Cherryz is the first Christmas studio album by Filipino singer Cherryz Mendoza, released in the Philippines on November 28, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Last Christmas (Pauline Wilson) (composer: George Michael, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video) #Ikaw Ang Aking Pasko (composer: Spanky Rigor) #I'll Be Home For Christmas (composers: Walter Kent, Kim Gannon, Buck Ram) #Give Love on Christmas Day (composers: Berry Gordy, Jr., Fonce Mizell, Freddie Perren, Deke Richards) (music video) #Diwa ng Pasko (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #My Only Christmas Wish (composer: Jimmy Borja) #The Gift of Love (composers: Susanna Hoffs, Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg) #When Christmas Comes to Town (composers: Glen Ballard, Alan Silvestri) - feat. Keith Cruz #Sana Sa Pasko (composer: Vic Sotto) #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (composers: Hugh Martinm Ralph Blane) - feat. Rico dela Paz 'Joyce Abestano: Dance with Me (under IBC Records on April 12, 2018)' :DANCE WITH ME :Studio album by Joyce Abestano :Released: April 12, 2018 :Recorded: March 2018 :Genre: Novelty, disco, teen pop, eurodance, bubblegum dance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: IBC Records :Singles from ''Dance with Me'' :Made in the Philippines :Released: April 11, 2018 :Girlfriend Talaga :Released: May 30, 2018 :I'm in Love in Love :Released: July 2, 2018 :Dance with Me :Released: August 14, 2018 :Sha Lala Lala :Released September 20, 2018 Dance with Me is the second studio album by the Filipina actress and singer Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, released in the Philippines on April 12, 2018 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), following the grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented variety show where Abestano is a co-host and performer, Sunday the same week. She promoted the album at various TV shows, radio stations and malls across the country, helping the sales to reach gold and platinum status later on. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Made in the Philippines (dance-rock eurodance with an upbeat bubblegum pop tune and electric guitar riffs) (produced by Amber Davis, composers: Billy Crawford, Jay R, Kris Lawrence, Marcus Davis) (dance craze) (woah) (rap) (music video) #Trending Mo Ako (original folk pop with an influenced guitar beat as a response to Sabrina Orial's Pretty World) (Taglish) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (original Taglish teen pop ballad with an acoustic guitar melody) (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (music video, videographer/editor: Benedict Rosopa, director & producer: Secarats Talent Management Services) #I'm in Love in Love (original electro-eurodance track as a responde to Cut N' Move's I'm Alive and the video highlights her dancing skills, Joyce sings and raps on this eurodance track) (woah) (Taglish) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - feat. Cherryz Mendoza (dance craze) (rap) #Sha Lala Lala (original disco) (woah) (Tagalog) (composer: Dante Bantatua, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (dance craze) (rap) #Ikaw Ang Bida (original eurodance) (composer: Robster Evangelista) (dance craze) (woah) (rap) #Girlfriend Talaga (original bubblegum dance) (dance craze) (woah) (Taglish) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz, arranger: Jun Tamayo) #Tango Boogie Cha Cha (novelty dance) (duet) (composer: Lito Camo) (dance craze) - feat. Patrick Destura #I Don't Care (2NE1) (dance-pop with an acoustic guitar melody) (woah) (Tagalog) (composers: Teddy Park, Kush) (dance craze) (rap) #Galaw Kong Galaw (original novelty) (composer: Lito Camo) #Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (teen pop. dance-pop) (woah) (composer: Albert Hammond, Diane Warren) - feat. Patrick Destura #Dance with Me (bubblegum dance-europop, a mix of eurodance, bubblegum dance and disco) (originally by The Boyfriends) (woah) (Taglish) (composers: Gary Ariola, Bob Guzman) (dance craze) Note: *A recording studio from IBC Records on March 10, 2018 for the recording session and April 6, 2018 by shooting the music video for Made in the Philippines (with Andrea Brillantes). *On May 17, 2018, shooting the music video for Girlfriend Talaga (with Patrick Destura). The music video begins with Abestano talking on the phone with her boyfriend Destura, telling him to come over to her house. After she hangs up the phone, the scene breaks out into Abestano wearing a pink sando and blue pants, with curly hair. In the next scene, Abestano has ponytail hair, a orange sando and black pants. She is in her bedroom, when suddenly she and her backup dancers begin dancing in front of a white background. The male dancers come out, and begin dancing with the female dancers. After that, Abestano and her boyfriend Destura dance together with her backup dancers in the scene. *On June 14, 2018, shooting the music video for I'm in Love in Love (with Cherryz Mendoza). *On July 28, 2018, shooting the music video for Dance with Me. The music video has a disco nightclub. *On August 30, 2018, shooting the music vifeo for Sha Lala Lala (with Patrick Destura). 'Patrick Destura: Ako si Patrick (under IBC Records on May 16, 2017)' :PATRICK :Studio album by Patrick Destura :Released: May 16, 2018 :Recorded: April 4, 2018 :Genre: Novelty, disco, eurodance, bubblegum dance :Language: Filipino, English :Label: IBC Records Patrick is the debut studio album by Filipino singer Patrick Destura, released in the Philippines on May 16, 2017 by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records in partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), following the grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented variety show where Destura is a mainstay, Sunday the same week. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Manila (eurodance) (rap) (composers: Dennis Garcia, Rene Garcia) (music video) #Kasayaw-Sayaw (original novelty) (woah) (composer: Lito Camo) #Papi Mo Ako (novelty) (woah) (composer: Lito Camo) #Ikaw Pa Rin (original pop rock) (composers: Rox Santos, Dan Tanedo, arranger: Iean Inigo) #Do You Want to Know a Secret? (eurodnace) (woah) (composer: McCartney-Lennon) #Bikining Itim (bubblegum dance) (composer: Lamberto Domingo) #Night Ever (disco) (composer: Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb) #Romantic Ka Lang (original eurodance) (woah) (rap) (composer: Christian Martinez) - feat. Joyce Abestano #Nagbibinata (original novelty) (composer: Lito Camo) #Everything (woah) (eurodance) (composer: Michael Bublé, Alan Chang, Amy Foster-Gilles) (music video) #Sige Magaling (original eurodance-novelty) (composer: Robster Evangelista) 'Mr. Fu: Mega Meganon (under IBC Records on June 1, 2018)' #Mega Meganon (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Labo-Labo (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Saglit Lag Na May Puso (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Alas May Ganun (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Eskwela Kwela (original) (composer: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Wacky Wacky (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Boom Shak-A-Laka (original as a reponse to Apache Indian's Boom Shack-A-Lak) (composer: Lito Camo) #Yugyugan Mo (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) 'Sing-Along with Secarats Loveteams (Video Karaoke) (under IBC Records on June 7, 2017)' Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Hiro Volante (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) Produced by Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records. Released on June 7, 2018. #Baka Sakali (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #Muntik Na Kitang Minahal (composers: Babsie Molina, Edith Gallardo) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #To Love Again (composer: Odette Quesada) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #Don't Know What To Do, Don't Know What To Say (composer: Odette Quesada) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #Sa Puso'y Ikaw (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz #Dati (Freestyle) (composer: Joshua Desiderio) - Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias #I Don't Wanna Lose You (composers: Thom Bell, Pat DiNizio, Linda Creed, Denyse LePage) - Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias #Come What May (composer: Lani Hall) - Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias #Don't Talk Just Kiss (composers: Richard Fairbrass, Fred Fairbrass, Rob Manzoli) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura #Tambalang OMG (composers: Jasper Lukban, Nica del Rosario) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura #Over You (composers: Ray Parker, Jr., Carole Bayer Sager, Burt Bacharach) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records